Aishiteru Rukia
by aigis13
Summary: Sebenarnya Ichigo sangat menyukai dan menyayangi Rukia, tapi Ichigo terlalu posesif sehingga dia menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan cara yang salah!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sebenarnya Ichigo sangat menyukai dan menyayangi Rukia, tapi Ichigo terlalu posesif sehingga dia menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan cara yang salah!

**Disclaimer**: Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan cerita ini punya saya!

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Tragedy

**Pairing:** IchiRuki

Yeah! Saya Author baru! Mohon maaf kalau tidak bagus.

Mungkin di cerita ini tidak terlalu angst karena saya tidak terlalu tau cara menyiksa seseorang.

Baca dan REVIEW!

Aishiteru Rukia

Suasana yang mendung membuat acara pemakaman itu bertambah sedih, gerimis yang jatuh ke bumi tidak membuatnya beranjak dari makam sang kakak tersayangnya. Kematian yang tidak diinginkan dan lagi dengan cara yang tragis, kakaknya tewas dibunuh seseorang yang tidak dikenal, sampai saat pemakaman pun pelaku pembunuhan itu belum diketahui ciri-cirinya.

"kakak..." panggilnya lagi di depan makam sang kakak.

"ayo pulang..." sang kakak ipar terus membujuknya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama kehilangan seseorang yang sangat mereka sayangi, angin duka sedang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Rukia..." panggil sang kakak iparnya lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu mereka berdua pun kembali ke rumah tempat tinggal mereka, sekarang rumah itu sepi dan suram tidak ada sapaan dan senyuman hangat itu lagi tanpa kehadiran orang yang sangat mereka sayangi itu,Hisana Kuchiki. Ya Hisana tewas terbunuh, sangat janggal pula cara kematiannya itu, Hisana dikenal karena keramahannya lalu siapakah orang yang tega membunuh sang matahari mereka?

3 bulan kemudian...

Mentari bersinar cerah menyambut pagi yang sejuk dengan kicauan burung yang merdu yang hinggap di pohon disekeliling rumah itu.

Hari kelam itu sudah berlalu ,tidak perlu diingat karena itu bisa memberikan kesedihan yang berlarut, memulai dari awal adalah pilihan yang tepat dan inilah hari cerah itu.

"Rukia! Ayo cepat! Kamu akan terlambat sekolah nanti!" sebuah teriakan yang menggelegar dari sang kakak ipar,Byakuya Kuchiki.

"iya! Sebentar lagi aku turun!" jawab Rukia yang juga berteriak.

Tidak lama Rukia turun ke lantai satu dan langsung bergegas menyusul Byakuya yang sedang menunggunya di depan pintu rumah. Rumah mereka cukup jauh dari sekolah Rukia karena rumah mereka berada di bukit yang ada di kota itu. Perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit, walaupun termasuk waktu yang singkat kadang kala Rukia membuang-buang waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan di pagi hari.

"nii-sama nanti mau menemui editor lagi?" tanya Rukia di tengah perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Tidak diragukan lagi kalau Byakuya mempunyai pekerjaan yang sibuk karena sekarang dia sedang menulis buku terbarunya, memang dari dulu Byakuya sudah terkenal dengan tulisannya yang bisa memfotivasi orang, tapi pekerjaan yang sebenarnya adalah arsitek.

"iya, kenapa?" Byakuya balik bertanya sambil terus fokus menyetir mobil.

"terlambat lagi ya?" gumam Rukia.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup hening sampailah mereka di depan sekolah. Rukia bergegas keluar dari mobil dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah.

###

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing lain lagi dengan Rukia yang masih duduk di kursinya sambil mencoba menghubungi Byakuya dari ponselnya.

"ukh! Tidak diangkat-angkat lagi" batin Rukia kesal.

"hey! Belum pulang?" tanya seseorang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Rukia yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri.

"ah! kamu Ichigo, ada apa?" Rukia baru tersadar.

"aku tanya kenapa kamu belum pulang?" Ichigo duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Rukia.

"aku menunggu nii-sama menjemputku" Rukia lalu membereskan buku-bukunya yang ada di atas meja.

"akhi-akhir ini kamu diantar jemput ya?" Ichigo memeluk sandaran kursi.

"iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak, hanya saja kakak iparmu itu terlalu melindungimu semenjak kematian kakakmu" kata Ichigo jujur.

Rukia berhenti memberskan bukunya sejenak, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya mengambil nafas dalam sambil memejamkan matanya.

Seakan menunggu jawaban dari Rukia, Ichigo memandang Rukia lekat-lekat. Terus memandang Rukia yang masih memejamkan mata.

"aku tidak mau membahas itu" kata Rukia yang perlahan membuka matanya.

"baiklah..." Ichigo berhenti membahas masalah tadi.

Suasana hening, Ichigo masih memeluk sandaran kursi sambil memikirkan sesuatau sedangkan Rukia masih terus berusaha menghubungi Byakuya.

"eh! Menunggu kakakmu di depan sekolah saja biar kelihatan!" tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia lalu menariknya berjalan ke depan sekolah.

Di sepanjang koridor yang dilewati Rukia terlihat tidak protes tangannya digenggam Ichigo. Ichigo juga kelihatannya santai saja menggenggam tangan orang tanpa permisi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, berarti sudah 30 menit berlalu Rukia menunggu Byakuya menjemputnya. Selama 30 menit itu Rukia tidak sendirian, dia ditemani Ichigo yang masih menceritakan pengalamannya.

"menyenangkan sekali bisa seperti itu saat liburan musim panas!" Ichigo melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"ya...ya.."tanggap Rukia asal-aslan

"eh...aku haus aku mau beli minuman, kamu mau?"tawar Ichigo.

"boleh..." jawab Rukia.

"tunggu sebentar..." Ichigo berjalan ke mini market di daerah sana.

Tidak lama Ichigo kembali sambil membawa dua kaleng minuman.

"nih!" Ichigo melemparkan sekaleng minuman pada Rukia.

"makasih.." Rukia langsung membuka minuman itu lalu meneguknya.

"kakakmu masih lama?" Ichigo kembali duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"mungkin sebentar lagi.." Rukia meneguk munumannya lagi.

"Rukia...mana yang akan kamu percayai?" Ichigo menggantungkan perkataannya dengan raut wajah serius. Rukia mengangkat satu alisnya karena tidak paham maksud perkataan yang menggantung itu.

"jika ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul di kehidupanmu setelah kematian kakakmu dan ternyata orang asing itu adalah seorang polisi lalu polisi itu menuduh bahwa sahabatmulah yang telah membunuh kakakmu. Jadi siapa yang akan kamu percayai, polisi yang mencurigakan atau sahabatmu?" Ichigo menatap Rukia tajam.

Keheningan menjelma mereka berdua, hanya ada suara kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalan yang ada di depan mereka. Rukia juga terlihat tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, tidak diragukan lagi Rukia tidak suka kalau kematian kakaknya diungkit lagi. Keheningan masih melanda, Rukia memejamkan matanya,ya paling tidak Rukia berpikir untuk memikirkan jawabannya jika dia mau menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"tidak selamanya polisi itu benar..." Rukia membuka mata. Ichigo terlihat bingung.

"dan tidak diragukan juga kalau sahabat kita bisa berbuat seperti itu..." tambah Rukia.

"lalu apa jawabanmu?" Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran bangku.

"tidak ada yang aku percayai..."

=======================To Be Countinue======================

Yeh! Fic Angst pertama saya! ^-^

Yah ini baru permulaan saja mungkin bagian intinya adaa di chapter 2 nya!

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!

Tolong tinggalkan REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan cerita ini punya saya!

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Pairing:** IchiRuki

BALAS REVIEW!

**Zheone Quin: **say? Hmm anda orang yang aneh! hahaha panggil saja saya "Sa" tanpa 'y', kita lihat saja cerita berikut ini.

**Ciel : **salam kenal juga Ciel-san! Iya saya tidak begitu suka mengedit cerita, jadi saya hanya membiarkannya begitu saja tapi terimakasih atas sarannya!

**Riztichimaru: **terimakasih atas pujian dan sarannya! Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya.

**Avia chibi-chan: **salam kenal juga chibi-chan! Wah nama yang imut! Penasaran? Baca aja kelanjutannya!

**Meong: **he? Pen name yang singkat, awalnya saya agak aneh membaca pen name anda, tapi terimakasih atas pujiannya! Saya akan berusaha.

**Kurochi agitoha: **hm penasaran? Kita lihat saja ^-^

**Jee-ya Zettyra: **salam kenal! Terimakasih atas pujiannya, kalau mengenai pertanyaan Jee-san akan terjawab di dalam cerita berikut.

Hehehe tidak saya duga kalau fic saya bisa membuat penasaran,hm padahal saya hanya iseng-iseng membuat fic angst! Ternyata ada yang menyukai fic saya, terimakasih atas reviewnya, jangan bosan untuk merview ya? Terima kasih!

SAYA MINTA MAAF KARENA TIDAK BISA UP DATE KILAT! Soalnya banyak yang harus dikerjakan selama liburan termasuk berangkat les! Yang membuat imajinasi saya kadang-kadang hilang begitu saja sekali lagi SAYA MINTA MAAF!

Saya ucapkan selamat membaca dan jangan lupa REVIEW!

Aishiteru Rukia

Pagi hari sangat cerah mentari bersinar terik hari ini adalah hari bebas untuk SMU Karakura karena hari ini adalah hari festival olah raga, dari pukul tujuh pagi sampai empat sore para siswa siswi SMU Karakura akan mengikuti pertandingan olah raga antar kelas.

Di dalam kelas Rukia banyak anak-anak yang sibuk mempersiapkan diri mereka yang akan mengikuti pertandingan, Rukia sendiri juga ditunjuk untuk mewakili kelasnya mengikuti pertandingan bulu tangkis bersama Orihime.

"Nih perlengkapan bulu tangkismu" Renji memberikan tas perlengkapan itu.

"Nggak mau" tolak Rukia sambil menggeser tas perlengkapan itu.

"Hey! Kamu sidah ditunjuk ikuti saja!" Renji masih berusaha membujuk Rukia.

"Nggak mau" tolak Rukia lagi.

"Hey adik manis ikuti saja yang aku katakan ya? hm?" kata Renji sambil mencubit kedua pipi Rukia.

"Sa...sakit! iya iya aku main!" kata Rukia sambil mengelus-ngelus kedua pipinya.

"Bagus-bagus anak baik" Renji mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum masam tangannya mengepal dan tanpa aba-aba lagi Rukia langsung memukul perut Renji.

"He...hey! itu lebih sakit!" Renji memegangi perutnya.

"Hehehe maaf ya?" Rukia mengacak-acak rambut Renji.

"Hahaha balas dendam ya? ayo cepat kita ke lapangan!" Renji langsung menarik Rukia menuju lapangan.

Setelah sampai di koridor lantai satu Rukia baru sadar kalau dia belum membawa tas perlengkapannya akhirnya Rukia kembali lagi ke kelas untuk mengambil tas perlengkapannya.

Ternyata saat Rukia membuka pintu kelas di dalam kelas tidak sepi masih ada satu orang yaitu Ichigo.

"Eh? Ichigo kenapa kamu nggak ke lapangan?" Rukia mengambil tas perlengkapannya.

"Malas...kamu jadi main bulu tangkis?" Ichigo bangkit dari kursinya.

"Iya, ini aku mau ke lapangan. Eh tapi bukannya kamu juga ikut main basket?" Rukia melangkah mendekat Ichigo.

"Iya sih tapi aku malas..." Ichigo duduk di mejanya.

"Sama seperti aku, aku juga malas main bulu tangkis tapi dipaksa Renji ya sudah aku ikut saja. Kamu main basket ya? nanti setelah main bulu tangkis aku mau melihatmu main basket" Rukia sedikit membujuk Ichigo supaya mau bermain basket.

Perlu beberapa menit untuk menjawab keinginan Rukia, tapi pada akhirnya Ichigo mau juga bermain basket lalu mereka berdua pun pergi ke lapangan masing-masing, Rukia ke lapangan bulu tangkis yang ada di dalam gedung olah raga sedangkan Ichigo pergi ke lapangan basket yang ada di sebrang gedung olah raga.

Tepat pada jam 8 Rukia dan Orihime mulai bermain bulu tangkis, Rukia dan Orihime hanya bermain satu partai. Beberapa menit kemudian ternyata Rukia dan Orihime kalah di game pertama, tapi saat memainkan game kedua Rukia dan Orihime menang dan game ketigalah yang menentukan pemenangnya.

Sementara di lapangan basket Ichigo sudah mulai bermain basket, Ichigo melihat kesekeliling lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh pendukung kelas-kelas lain.

"Hah..." Ichigo menghela nafas lalu Ichigo mulai memasuki lapangan.

Kembali ke lapangan bulu tangkis, ternyata pasangan Rukia dan Orihime unggul di game ketiga jadi pemenangnya adalah mereka berdua. Setelah mengetahui hasil pertandingan Rukia langsung mengambil ta perlengkapannya dan menaruhnya di loker ruang ganti tanpa berganti seragam Rukia langsung berlari ke lapangan basket yang kebetulan cukup jauh untuk mencapainya.

"Hah...hah...hah...capek" Rukia langsung duduk di bangku penonton yang ada di sekeliling lapangan basket.

Pertandingan basket masih bermain di quarter pertama kedudukan masih seri antara kelas Ichigo dan kelas lawan. Di menit ke 10 grup kelas Ichigo meminta waktu istirahat, tapi satu menit kemudian pertandingan quarter pertama dilanjutkan. Beberapa menit kemudian quarter pertama selesai dan hasilnya masih seri sehingga mendapat waktu tambahan yaitu quarter kedua yang akan menentukan pemenangnya.

Waktu istirahat 5 menit diberikan wasit untuk pergantian quarter, semua pemain istirahat sejenak mengambil minuman dan membicarakan strategi menyerang.

Ichigo masih mencari sosok gadis mungil bermata violet yang selama ini dia sayang, tapi tak pernah dia ungkapkan. Terlihatlah sesosok gadis mungil bermata violet di pojok lapangan basket yang sedang duduk sambil melambaikan tangan seakan-akan tahu kalau mata elang itu sedang menatapnya. Sebuah senyum tampak di bibir sang mata elang, senyum itu sulit diartikan.

Ruangan aprtemen itu gelap gulita hanya ada sebuah penerangan cahaya lampu belajar di dalam kamar sang pemilik kamar apartemen, kamar itu didomonasi dengan tempelan-tempelan poster idolanya, terlihat sebuah sosok yang sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi, ternyata sosok itu adalah sang pemilik kamar apartemen, luka lebam banyak terlihat dan sayatan belati pun tak ketinggalan terlukis di kedua lengan pemuda itu. Ya dia adalah seorang pemuda, pemuda itu memiliki banyak tato di sekujur tubuhnya dan dia juga memiliki rambut yang berwarna merah seperti darah yang terus mengalir dari lengannya.

Di depan pemuda itu ternyata ada sosok lain yang masih menyunggingkan seringainya sambil memainkan sebuah belati di tangannya. Pemuda bermata elang itu menatap benci pada sang pemilik kamar apartemen.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya..."pemuda bermata elang itu menusukkan belatinya ke tangan kiri sang pemilik kamar apartemen.

Sang pemilik kamar apartemen hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit yang menyiksa, belati yang telah menembus tangannya membuat cairan merah kental keluar dengan derasnya sayang sang pemilik kamar apartemen hanya bisa merintih, mulutnya sudah dibekap menggunakan plester sedangkan tangannya diikat mati di peganggan kursi.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya..." sang pemuda bermata elang mencabut belatinya namun belati itu tidak sekedar dicabut, sang pemuda bermata elang menusukkan belati itu ke tangan kanan sang pemilik kamar apartemen, cairan berbau anyir juga mengucur dari tangan sang pemilik apartemen.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang telah menyentuhnya...Renji" sang pemuda bermata elang menatap pemuda yang dipanggil Renji.

Alis Renji bertaut, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apakah ini hanya salah paham belaka?

"Kau tahu itu Renji!" pemuda bermata elang itu bertambah geram, ditendanglah kursi dimana Renji terikat sampai menabrak dinding. Pemuda bermata elang melangkah mendekat Renji, belati masih menancap di tangan Renji.

Mata elang itu sudah gelap, tidak bisa menerima siapa pun yang telah manyentuh malaiaktnya. Pemuda bermata elang itu mencabut belatinya dan sedikit memainkan belatinya untuk menggores bagian kening Renji, tidak lama pemuda bermata elang itu sudah bosan bermain-main.

Sang pemuda bermata elang menussukkan belatinnya tepat di tenggorokkan Renji, darah mengalir dari tenggorokkan yang tertusuk belati, tidak ada lagi hembusan nafas yang terdengar dan detak jantung pun berhenti seketika, sang pemuda bermata elang menyeringai puas.

"Dia adalah milikku..."

=======================To Be Countinue======================

Fuih! Akhirnya chapter dua selesai! Hahaha pasti udah tau kan siapa pembunuhnya? Yeyeyeyey! Sang pemilik mata elang!

Sebenernya berlebihan gak sih kalau posesifnya begini?

Kalau berlebihan kasih tau ya?

Hm ternyata ngeri juga lho kalo tangan berdarah! Waktu itu okaasan masih marah terus okaasan mukul pintu kaca pake telapak tangannya uih! Gila daranya nepel di kaca! Trus okaasan sendiri telapak tangannya berdarah-darah! Nggak berhenti-berhenti lagi! Waktu itu aku agak serem ngeliatnya! Tapi itu masa lalu biarlah berlalu hehehe tapi saya tuangkan kisah itu ke sini juga!

Ya saya mohon REVIEW!

REVIEW please!


End file.
